Star Wars: The Old Republic Alliances
by TheNerdHero
Summary: Taken from the point of views of all of the playable classes in Star Wars: The Old Republic, the story follows in many trials and challenges of various characters, how their stories align with others, and how their choices affect others and the galaxy as a whole, while the war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire rages on.


**Prologue**

It was a summer day on Dantooine, years after the _Sacking of Coruscant_ , and the rushed, yet necessary, Treaty that came along with it. Everyone in the Core Worlds was terrified with the fear that the _Sith Empire_ would overtake their system next, and when the Sith took back their homeworld of Korriban years later, their fear has been realized.

A fear that young Terran Auros and Zyllon Quiorna did not have to face. The two were close, growing up together, as their farmlands were relatively close. They were practically family, the two families, always socializing with each other, meeting for the occasional meal. For Takai and Kahea Quiorna, however, it is not a simple life, considering they, and their son, are _Sith_ themselves. They faced scrutiny for their race, the target of many hardships on the predominantly human world.

This did not deter the boys friendship, and they continued to bond and grow throughout many years, usually playing with long, wooden staves, pretending they were powerful Force users, saving the galaxy. Little did they know, that the two were strong in the _Force_. Once word spread of the two's connection to the Force, their families were visited by opposing recruiters: the Auros family was visited by a Jedi from _Tython_ , the Jedi homeworld, while the Quiorna's were visited by a Sith scout. After much deliberation, the parents of these chosen friends came to a decision, that they will be taken to be trained in the ways of the Force. Terran would go to Tython, while Zyllon would train on Korriban. When their training would be complete, should they meet again, they will greet each other as enemies, foregoing the brotherly bond they share.

The two friends looked at each other, standing in the vast field where they used to play, no longer boys, yet not men. They spoke very little to each other on that day, the day where the two would be removed from each other's lives.

"Is this really it?" Terran asked. "Is this really the last time we will see each other?"

Zyllon sighed, and gave a simple shake of his head. "If the Force really binds everything together, like _Lord Johdan_ suggests, then we will," he said. "Though, when we meet again, it will not be as friends, it will be as warriors."

Terran gave a weak smile. "Then let us treat each other with the honor that warriors deserve when we meet again," he said.

Zyllon embraced his dear friend one more time before walking towards the far end of the farming lands, were Johdan, a human Sith Lord, awaited him with a shuttle. It wasn't soon after that Terran went to the nearby Dantooine spaceport, where Jaheed, a Miraluka Jedi Master, had already bought him passage to Tython.

It would feel like ages before the two ever reunite, only to meet in the one place they said they would honor each other, yet were fearful to see their long lost friend: on the opposing sides of the battlefield

 **Chapter 1**

Terran sat near the back of the Republic shuttle, gripping the seat restraints tightly as it cruised through space, breathing steadily, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. The light green _twi'lek_ woman sitting adjacent to him, examined him, a small smile on her face.

"First time flying?" she innocently asked, leaning towards him.

Terran wiped the sweat forming on his tan skinned forehead, nodding. "I haven't flown for quite a while," he admitted.

The twi'lek smiled. "Trust in the Force," she said. "It will allow us safe passage to Tython."

Terran turned to face her. "You're also to train on Tython?" he asked. "To become a _Jedi Knight_?"

"A _Jedi Consular_ ," she corrected. "I am to train under Master Yuon Parr in the ways of the Force."

"Wait, you know who's training you?" he asked. "I don't even know that."

The twi'lek gave a shrug. "I'm sure everything will work out on its own…" she paused.

Terran waited a couple moments longer before grasping the meaning of the pause. "I'm Terran. Terran Auros," he said, extending his hand.

The twi'lek gave a light chuckle before meeting his hand with her own. "I'm Li'lla," she stated, shaking his hand. "Li'lla Breckan. Pleased to meet you."

The shuttle shook slightly before a loud hissing noise emanated from around them. "I think we're here," Li'lla observed. The two rose to their feet and walked towards the lowering ramp on the side of the shuttle.

As they exited, they are greeted by a warm, midday sun, with green mountains, hills, large bodies of water, and various marble buildings lined with gold. They looked around at the landing platform, greeted by a hooded individual, who guided them towards opposite buildings where they will greet their new masters. When the guide left them to their devices, Li'lla turned to witness Terran looking around at his surroundings, his eyes widened and his mouth open.

"Not too many greenery where you're from?" Li'lla chuckled.

Terran blushed, and turned towards her. "Mostly fields and farms," he agreed. "Dantooine isn't known for its nature. You seem used to it. Where are you from?"

Li'lla sighed. "I'm from the forest moon on Yavin," she said. "Or, I was. I moved with my mother and her new husband when he got a job opportunity to govern trade routes in the Outer Rim. Mostly _Rothana_ or _Kuat_."

Terran gave a nod. "Any siblings?" he inquired, hoping to ease the topic some.

"Three," Li'lla answered. "Two step brothers, and one half sister, who's as wild as they come being from places like that."

 **Chapter 2**

The Corellian freighter dropped out of hyperspace, drifting towards the two, light brown, elongated cruisers, who remain in their positions, the only barrier between the freighter and the planet of Nal Hutta.

Ri'iva, a blue skinned twi'lek, gripped the steering gear tighter, observing every detail that she could, anticipating every maneuver possible.


End file.
